Second Chance
by LilmissDramaQueen XoXo
Summary: Based during/after season 3 finale and Booth is shot. Bones is struggling to cope and forgive Booth after his fake death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

**I started this one a while ago, and while re-watching season 3 finale I remembered about it. Keep in mind that I'm not the best at writing stories and my computer kind of freaked on me and stopped doing spell check...**

**Hope you enjoy and if you want me to post the next chapter soon please press the pretty green button and review :)**

**P.s. Nope. Sadly, I still don't own Bones or any FBI candy :(**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Brennan's POV

I slid the key into my front door and gently pushed it open. I walked to the kitchen bench and placed down my bag and shrugged off my coat, sighing in relief as I sank into the sofa. I was exhausted, the last couple of days had been extremely tiring and I was relieved to finally be able to relax, knowing that the last of the paper work pertaining to the case had been printed and filed.

A sharp trill ringing broke the silence, causing me to jump. I picked up my phone and smiled as I read the caller ID.

"Hey Booth" I smiled, leaning back into the couch and closing my eyes again.

"Hey Bones, how quick do you think you could make it back down to The Checker Box?" he asked, obviously excited.

"The Checker Box? The bar that Tommy Sour sang at?" I asked in confusion.

"Yer Bones, that's the one. Get here as fast as you can!" he rushed, his smile obvious in his tone as he ended the call.

I looked down at the phone in confusion; closing it and placing it in my bag as I grabbed it and my keys and made it back out through my front door, possible scenarios to why Booth would call me back out after only seeing me less than 20 minutes ago flashing through my mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked through the bars doors and was shocked to see Angela, Hodgens, Zack, Cam and Sweets in deep discussion in the corner. My eyes swept the bar, meeting Booth's.

"What's going on?" I asked him as his face broke into a huge charming grin. "Why did you call me here Booth?"

"Your need to sing in front of a live audience, it's innate Bones!" He said, sauntering over towards me.

"No way" I exclaimed. I was regretting telling Booth and Sweets about how my mother said I sang "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" better than Cyndi Lauper more and more each passing second. Booth just smiled at my horrified expression and went on.

"Hey, I got the music, frivolity .... What else do you need?" he seemed to be enjoying torturing me. I looked at him in disbelief as I realised he wasn't joking.

Hodgens and Angela started cheering in the background.

"Woo! Come on Doctor Brennan, you can do it" shouted an overly excited entomologist.

Sweets started to make his way over to me, placing his hand on my shoulder and steering me closer to Booth and the stage. The pianist had already started playing.

"You are very controlled Dr. Brennan. I think it would be a good idea for you to let yourself go" said Sweets, sounding like an excited kid on Christmas day and I stared in disbelief at him.

"Really?" I said with a roll of my eyes, trying to ignore the butterflies forming at the pit of my stomach.

"Yep" said a suddenly serious Sweets.

"What about you?" I questioned, trying to pull the focus away from me.

He just grinned "Hey, I will be singing "Lime in the Coconut" after you, and you will be extremely impressed , as was my abnormal psychology class in college."

"This opportunity is a gift from..." He continued, placing his hand on Booths shoulder, earning a death stare, so he quickly removed it and went on, "... Agent Booth. Trust yourself, trust your friends, and let her rip, let's hear it" He finished smiling and pushing me onto the stage. Cheers and claps coming from every direction around the room.

I stumbled onto the stage, looking once more down at Booth. He met my gaze and shot another of his charming smiles that I returned with a terrified half smile and I closed my eyes briefly gathering my thought. _Come on Temperance, you can do this. _I opened my eyes again, and quickly before I could change my mind, I shrugged of my jacket and threw it at Booth, before grabbing the microphone, taking a deep breath, listening to the music, and I started to sing.

"_I come home in the morning light,  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right,"_

I sang, not once breaking eye contact with Booth. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Pam making her way into the bar, but I ignore her, getting lost in the depths of Booths eyes and the song.

"_Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones,  
And girls they want to have fun,"_

As I belted out the lyrics, I remembered the afternoons that me and my mother used to sit in front of the radio singing this song on the tops of our voices. I smiled at the memory. Booth had pulled out a cigarette lighter and was waving it in the air in time with the music.

"_Ooohh girls just wanna have fuuu-uunn!"_

I was enjoying myself so much, and becoming so excited by the cheers of the growing crowed. I started to jump around the stage, not being able to remember the last time I had this much fun. I looked over at Pam who was sitting at the back of the room, smiling at Booths back. I frowned slightly, but smiled as I looked over at Booth bobbing away enthusiastically in his chair, an amazed expression covering his face. I looked back at my other friends and smiled at them, laughing to myself at Zacks head bobbing slightly to the tune. I turned back to look at Booth and started the next verse.

"_The phone rings in the middle of the night,  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life,  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one,  
But girls they want to have fun,"_

"Look at me, not her." I heard Pam say, obviously nervous as she pulled her bag from hand to hand, but I kept smiling at Booth, and it seemed like the whole world had disappeared and it was just us. This caused me to smile harder.

"_Oh girls just want to have--  
That's all they really want,  
Some fuuu-uunn,"_

"Seeley..." Booth turned around slightly, but kept smiling at me.

"_When the working day is done,"_

"..SEELEY!" Pam shouted, causing Booth to jump up and swivel around in confusion and annoyance.

"_Girls-- they want to have fun,  
Oh girls just want to have fun!"_

"I'm doing this for us," Pam said, pulling a gun out of her bag and aiming it at me. I froze, preparing myself for the pain, dropping the microphone. It seemed as though time stoped, Booth reached down for his gun, standing up. Angela was the first of my friends to notice, and a shriek of horror emitted from her shaking lips.

Pam stared at me, a crazy glint in her eyes, pure loathe towards me obvious in her slight smirk. My heart stopped as she pulled the trigger, and I tried to move, but I was frozen in the spot. As the gunshot rang through the bar, I waited for the piercing pain to shoot up from my side, but it didn't come.

Shrieks and gasps of horror and shock were to be heard from every corner of the room.

In front of me Booth started to sway. I wave of nausea washed over me as he fell backwards onto the stages stairs, and I realised he had jumped in front of the bullets path to save me.

Time still seemed to be passing in a ridiculously slow pace.

I stumbled down the stairs towards him, trying to stop his fall, but he seemed to fall right through my arms. A pool of blood blossomed through his t-shirt. I saw him drop his gun.

I looked back up at Pam. She was looking at Booth in horror and disbelief, and looked up and met my stare. Angry filled her expression once more as she raised her gun and pointed it towards my head, but I was quicker. I leaned forward and grabbed Booths gun, aiming quickly and pulling the trigger. It pierced her neck and a river of blood cascaded down. As she fell down, time seemed to speed up again.

I looked back down at Booth. He was gasping for air and his mouth was opening and shutting, reminding me of a fish out of water, at any other time I would have found it to be comical. He was mouthing the word 'Bones' over and over again.

My hands flew over his chest wildly, locating the wound and applying pressure.

I heard Hodgens telling Zack to call 911, but I was only concentrating on Booth. The bullet hole seemed to have punctured a major artery, as my feeble attempt to staunch the flow seemed to be failing, as the blood escaped from between my fingers. I could feel hot tears making their way down my cheeks, and my heart was pounding so hard it hurt. I looked back down at Booth, Deep into his eyes that were filled with fear.

"Booth you're going to be fine" I said, in an attempt to calm him.

"I'm right here" His breaths were becoming shallower with each one he took.

"Come on," he can't leave me, he can't. I pressed harder onto the wound, trying to slow the flow of blood.

"You're going to do this, you're going to be fine," I said, looking back down at his chest. My arms and hands were covered with his blood. There was so much blood. I closed my eyes in an attempt to stay rational and calm, but looking back into his eyes, filled with so much fear and confusion and pain, I became more panicked.

"You're going to make this," I said, trying to disguise the sobs that were shaking my frame

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Hodgens check Pam for a pulse and kick away her gun. Booth's eyes started to close, each time he blinked, his eyes stayed closed for a bit longer.

"Come on! Come on, Booth" My brain slowly processed that I couldn't hear a siren. I looked back down at the amount of blood Booth was losing, knowing that he needed help now.

"You're going to make this come on..." I pulled him in for an awkward embrace, noting that his heart beat was extremely faint.

"COME ON! COME ON BOOTH! COME ON! Come on, come on, come on. Booth you are going to make this, come on!" His breaths were slow and shallow now, and his eyes seemed more distant and almost seemed to be looking right through me.

"You're going to do this come on, come on Booth, it's going to be fine, come on Booth!" I used one of my hands to feel for a pulse, locating a faint, slow beat. His eyes shut, and it took him a few seconds to open them, only to shut them again.

"Come on booth... noo... No come on..." I vaguely heard a siren in the distance, and people rushing around the room, but I didn't really notice. I looked down into his eyes, and I saw the exact second the life left them. I saw the exact second Booth left me, like everyone else in my life that I love has.

"COME ON BOOTH!" I shouted in panic, shaking his shoulders slightly, sobs causing my frame to shake, the rapid flow of tears blurring my vision. I felt someone trying to pull me out of the way, telling me to let the professionals through, but I couldn't move. Sweets finally roughly pulled me out of the way, his face pale, full of fear.

I saw them place Booth on a stretcher and rush him into the ambulance; I followed, the whole time holding Booth's cold limp hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya guys!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I love you all xoxo...**

**I have been really busy this week, but its holidays as of next Monday so I will try to write heaps then..... **

**Please-please-pretty-please-with-hawwt-FBI-candyness-on-the-top could you press the pretty green button and review... it makes me happy and will help me write quicker..... all suggestions are appreciated....**

**Enjoy :)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Brennan's POV**

I sat, waiting for hours. Time seemed to move at a ridiculously slow pace, but I didn't really notice. I looked down at my hands, covered in Booth's blood, and felt numb. I knew I was still in shock. Every time my eyes closed from exhaustion I saw Booth's face as he lay there bleeding to death, each time I saw the life leave his eyes and I would jump up again, only to repeat the cycle.

Angela sat next to me, crying silently into Hodgen's shoulder while gripping tightly onto my arm. On my other side sat stunned Sweets, staring forward intently and a mark on the wall. I looked up as a nurse walked pass and caught my reflection on a window.

My face was stiff from dried tears, and my makeup had run. My hair was in a messy bun, and bits of dried blood flecked my cheeks. My shirt was covered in blood, as were my arms and hands, and I decided that to anyone passing by I would look rather frightening, but I couldn't bring myself to care, and once again looked down and continued staring at my hands.

"Miss Brennan?" A solemn faced doctor asked, his eyes searching the crowd, finally resting on me and my blood covered clothes.

"Dr Brennan." I corrected him in a toneless distant voice, standing stiffly after being seated for such a long time.

"I'm very sorry Dr Brennan, but Agent Booth didn't make it. We did all we could..."

I froze, and let the words wash over me, trying to comprehend what the doctor in front of me was saying. I watched his mouth move, I listened to the noises his voice made but I just couldn't understand.

I felt like I was all alone, even though to ER's halls were filled with people, rushing to find out the fates of their loved ones.

I looked over and saw a woman my age sobbing in relief as she was informed that her loved one was alive. I felt a wave of jealousy wash over me.

All I could hear was my heart beat pounding in my ears, cruelly reminding me that I was alive. I was alive, and he was dead.

_This is your fault Temperance, she was aiming at you._

Finding that I no longer had control over my limbs, I shakily sunk into the plastic waiting rooms chair.

My legs were urging for me to stand up and run, leaving the doctor and my friends and the pain behind. The doctor and his words had managed to make me feel so numb and detached from the world, a way that I hadn't felt in the four years since I met Booth, but the doctor had managed to change that in little less than 1 minute.

I just wanted to run, feel the cold numbing wind hitting against my tear stained cheeks, feel the burning ache as my legs protested , pleading for me to stop, but I wouldn't, I couldn't, and I would keep running, trying to forget the pain, but I knew no matter how hard I tried the ebbing throb of the pain would still be there.

I closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind, tears were running down my cheeks but I had given up at my attempt to hide them long ago.

_It should be me, not him._

I jumped as I felt someone's arms snake around my shoulders and tried to shrug them off, but stoped as I felt Angela's sobbing form against my shoulders. I was grateful, but she wasn't the one I wanted to be comforting me.

The one person in the world who I would want to comfort me, envelope me in his arms, whisper into my hair that it was going to be alright, is the person that I mourn for now.

I let a sob escape my shaking lips.

I would never be able to see his charming smile again.

I would never be able to get lost in the depths of his warm chocolate eyes again.

I would never be able to share a guy hug with him when I was sad ever again.

I would never be able to laugh at his gaudy ties and garish socks, and never laugh at his belt buckles that he wore as tiny symbols of rebellion to resist regimentation ever again.

All these little bits made Booth Booth, and they were all gone.

He is gone, and he left me.

After spending four years with Booth, him by my side mostly every day, I was not able to imagine what my life would be like without him. Even when one of us was away, regular phone calls through the day kept us going.

Booth was the person who had listened as I told him about my time in the foster system, he had been there to save me from Kenton and the Gravedigger, been there as I found out the fate of my mother, been there when I had found out that my father was a murderer, been there and taught me to trust another again, been there and taught me that love could be more than a chemical reaction in the brain, not that I would ever admit this to anyone.

I can't be sure when it was that I had decided that I loved Seeley Joseph Booth, the only thing I am sure of is that I never told him, and I never am going to be able to tell him because I am never going to be able to talk to him again.

I saw some men that I vaguely recognised from the Hoover building walking through the halls, holding briefcases and talking to some doctors. They all turned to look at me, offering sympathetic smiles, but I turned around, finally deciding that I couldn't spend another second here.

I hastily pushed back my chair and began to walk, my muscles aching with each step. I ignored Angela's questioning glance, and pulled away as Sweets tried to grab my arm. _He is gone. He is gone. He will never come back. He is gone. _Tears began to flow down my face more rapidly as I rushed through the halls that I knew all too well. As I stepped out of the hospital into the gardens I ran to the closet bench and collapsed. I gasped, it felt as though a fire was raging in my chest, burning and growing hotter and bigger with each second. I wrapped my arms around my torso in a vain attempt to stop the pain.

I felt as though a part of me was missing, even though I knew it wasn't possible, but as Booth would have put it; the rational side of my mind was currently in neutral, and my heart was in drive.

I had experienced loss before, my mother and father had left when I was a teenager and my 19 year old brother had walked out on me soon after that, so I was no stranger to the emotion, but this time it was different. I felt as though someone and clawed their way into my chest and ripped out my heart, leaving me there to bleed to death.

I had been able to compartmentalize my emotions before, lock them away with rational thoughts and reason so that I didn't need to deal with them. I had begun doing this after I was sent into the foster system. I had been made to go see a councillor twice a week when I was in my first house. The councillor had given up on me after 3 weeks as I refused to answer any of his questions. He was the first of many to give up on me. There were only two people in my life that I had trusted enough to tell about my time in the foster system, and one of them just left me like the rest.

I was so absorbed by my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that Sweets had followed me out.

"Dr. Brennan?" he asked weakly, stepping forward and sitting down next to me, studying my face the whole time. I looked up at him, not saying anything, hastily sweeping away the remaining tears from my cheeks. I looked back at him expectantly, waiting for him to go on. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again and looked away as a single tear made its way down his cheek.

I had never really not liked Sweets, even though I knew from the outside it would seem that way. I had always admired the way he was never disheartened, no matter how uncooperative me and Booth were, he was always there next week with a smile on his face and genuine enthusiasm. No, I had never disliked him. I had though despised what he represented. I always found myself feeling like I was 16 again and back in the councillor's room being told that I was socially inept, that I was useless. In my opinion Psychology was a soft science.

Seeing Sweets trying to hide his tears and put on a brave face to see if I was coping made me see him in a new way, and I found I had a new respect for the man. I leant over and hugged him.

In his embrace I felt the reality of the situation crash over me again, and a fresh round of tears slid down my face onto his shoulder. He patted my shoulder and whispered comforting things into my ear, but I couldn't help but compare everything he did to the way Booth does things. _Did__ things, Temperance. Booth doesn't do anything anymore, he is gone._ My thoughts caused me to sob.

"It's ok Dr. Brennan, don't worry..... Dr Brennan, I'm going to drop you of at your apartment now on the way to the Hover building." He said, and I nodded weakly into his shoulder, still not lifting my head. Slowly and gently he pulled me up and guided me back to the car park.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Booth's POV**

My head felt as though it had been pounded against a brick wall repeatedly then filled with lead.

Every muscle in my body ached, protesting at each breath I took. I groaned loudly.

I tried to roll over to get out of bed and a sharp pain from my chest caused me to gasp, my eyes flying open.

As I looked around the room I noticed straight away that it wasn't mine and that I was in a hospital bed. I looked down to where the pain had originated and saw that the majority of my bare chest was dressed with a white bandage. As I looked back up it all rushed back to me, Bones singing, Pam calling me then trying to shoot at Bones, me lying on the ground and the pain dimming as he looked up into the depths of Bones beautiful blue eyes.

As I was thinking a doctor slipped in, causing me to jump when she began to speak.

"Agent Booth, good to see you are awake! How are you feeling?" she said in an overly perky voice.

"Ummm fine.. I guess..." I said, still straining to remember the finer details of what had happened. The last thing I remembered was looking up at Bones then a gunfire.

_Bones! _

I jumped up again, ignoring the hot rush of pain from my chest as I grabbed the doctors arm.

"Bones... my partner Dr. Brennan... is she ok? I need to see her." I said, trying to keep my voice stable even though every fibre in my body was filled with fear.

"Your partner is fine Agent Booth, but you cant see her." She said, looking slightly uncomfortable. I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Im.. well... umm.." She continued to stutter and I looked away and towards the door as it opened and Sweets walked in, looking slighly nervous and frustrated.

"Agent Booth I need to talk to you," he said in a proffesional and very serious tone, and turning towards the doctor he added, "Alone."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Remember, your reviews help me write quicker :)**

**Have a nice day!!**

**xoxo**


End file.
